1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic desk-top accountting machine, with a recorded program, adapted to operate also as a calculator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Programmed electronic accounting machines are known, which are endowed with high programming capabilities and therefore are able to execute sophisticated accounting programs. They are obviously very costly and can be operated only by specialized operators whose training is relatively long and expensive. Owing to their high cost per hour, these machines can be economically employed only for processing rather complicated accounting works. Electro-mechanical accounting machines are since longer known, which had lower operating capabilities, such as low computing speed and fixed programming, but which could be more easily operated as they did not need specialized operators. These machine rented for a relatively low cost per hour, it is not so imperative to use them continuously and in many cases they were actually used, at intervals, also as simple adding/substracting calculators.
A shortcoming was in these cases that the operation as simple adding/substracting calculator was not possible if a programmed work was being executed,, under penalty of losing the programmed work already done.